The present invention relates to a continuous process for the production of dimethyl carbonate.
The addition of dimethyl carbonate to gasoline as an oxygenate as an alternative to methyl t-butyl ether is being explored. This is generating interest in methods of production of dimethyl carbonate. Currently, it is known to prepare dimethyl carbonate by the oxidative carbonylation of methanol using palladium or copper halide catalysts in both liquid and vapor phase processes. However, existing methods are not likely to produce dimethyl carbonate economically in the quantities which would be needed for its use as a gasoline additive. Therefore, improved methods for the manufacture of dimethyl carbonate are needed.